Ella
by Aline S.V
Summary: Una Ravenclaw. Ella era una Ravenclaw. Una Weasley. Y él era un Slytherin. Un Slytherin y un sucio Malfoy.Ella, una Weasley, su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida.ScorpiusXRose. LEAN! Capítulo único.


Para su mala suerte, él había nacido en una familia de _'traidores'_, así es como los denominaban, los magos, al pasar. Cuando él tenía cinco años, no entendía absolutamente nada de _'ese'_ asunto, pero con el paso del tiempo y a medida que fue creciendo fue comprendiendo todo… o casi todo. Los Malfoy habían ayudado al _'Que no debe ser nombrado'_ ha alzarse de nuevo y, por ser un Malfoy, estaba condenado o al menos eso creía. Pero lo que siempre había llamado su atención y siempre había querido saber era cómo su padre se había librado de ir a Azkaban.

De todas maneras eso no viene al caso.

Él era Scorpius Malfoy, hijo de Draco y Eliana Malfoy. Siempre se había considerado un chico con bastante mala suerte, no por sus padres, porque ellos eran fantásticos, sino por el hecho de ser señalado por ser un Malfoy.

Entonces, cuando iba caminando por los pasillos del Expreso de Hogwarts, buscando un compartimiento en el cual quedarse, se topó con ella y otro chico.

Era una chica bonita, pelirroja y de cabello largo y ondulado, tomado en una trenza. Le sonrió y le dejó el paso al compartimiento vacío que se hallaba a su lado para que los tres se sentaran. Su nombre era Rose Weasley y el chico que venía con ella era su primo, Albus Severus Potter.

Potter, ese apellido le sonaba.

Sentía un cosquilleo en mi estómago, ella estaba sentada frente a mí, preguntándome algunas cosas como: de Dónde era o En qué casa quería quedar. Pero, entonces, llegó un momento en el que ella se percató de que no había preguntado mi nombre.

-te vimos en el andén-comentó suave, había tomado un libro grueso y lo había abierto, por eso deduje que quizá era una chica muy inteligente-¿Cómo te llamas?-

Cómo decirle que era un Malfoy, ¿Lo juzgaría, como todos los demás, por su apellido?

-Scorpius Malfoy-había contestado con timidez.

-¿Scorpius?-repitió Albus-¿tío Ron no te molestó con él?-se había dirigido a su prima.

De sus mejillas se había apoderado un color rojo intenso e inmediatamente después de ese comentario se cubrió tras el libro que había sacado. Yo también, al menos creo, estaba rojo.

Entonces, ella, no volvió a hablar en el resto del viaje. Solo crucé miradas con ella un par de veces y pensé que quizás ella también sentía el mismo revoloteo en el estómago que yo.

En su vida, jamás había sentido una sensación así, pero lo que lo hacía más feliz es que a ambos niños parecía importarles muy poco el hecho de que fuera un Malfoy.

-¡Malfoy, Scorpius!-llamó el subdirector. El gran comedor quedó en silencio por unos segundos y luego hubo uno que otro abucheo.

Sentía algo de rabia, yo no tenía culpa alguna de las decisiones de mi padre.

Pasé al lado de ella. Me sonrió.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa antes de sentarme en el taburete, antes de que pusieran el viejo y desgastado Sombrero Seleccionador sobre mi cabeza, antes de ser nombrado un Slytherin.

Entonces me senté en la mesa de mi casa, sentí varios golpes en mi espalda y uno que otro saludo de bienvenida, pero no presté atención, mis sentidos estaban puestos en ella.

-¡Potter, Albus Severus!-hubo un silencio más largo que el anterior. Hubo un cuchicheo constante.

¿Un Potter?... ¿Será pariente de James Potter?... ¿Será pariente de Harry Potter?

Eran algunas de las preguntas que escuchaba.

El avanzó y se sentó, entonces colocaron el sombrero sobre su cabeza. Estuvo bastante tiempo ahí y el parecía cada vez más nervioso y la multitud de niños también parecía cada vez más impacientes.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!-exclamó el sombrero. Hubo gritos y él fue a sentarse, feliz, en la mesa de su casa.

Sus sentidos volvieron a fijarse en ella.

-¡Weasley, Rose!-escuchó rato después.

No sé por qué llegué a pensar que alguien como ella podría estar en Slytherin, no es por despreciar mi casa sino porque ella era mucho más de lo que una chica Slytherin podría ser.

-¡RAVENCLAW!-

Luego, Albus me contaría que Rose era la primera Weasley elegida para otra casa que no fuera Gryffindor.

La vi caminar a paso firme hacia la mesa de su casa, dónde todos esperaban dando vítores y aplaudiendo. Pero, antes de sentarse, dio una fugaz mirada a su primo y luego se sentó con los suyos. Por un momento quise que esa mirada hubiera sido para mí.

Una Ravenclaw. Ella era una Ravenclaw. Una Weasley. Y él era un Slytherin. Un Slytherin y un sucio Malfoy.

Pero esas pequeñas e insignificantes diferencias, quizás muy grandes para otros, quedarían de lado. Con el paso de los años, él demostraría que era diferente a lo que todos pensaban y Al, Rosie y él se volverían inseparables.

Y, mientras Albus babeaba por Gwyn, él lo hacía por Rose. Aunque ella no lo supiera.

Habían pasado cinco años y cada vez más estaba seguro que ella sería la única a la que él podría amar. Si, amar, porque él estaba seguro de que la amaba, pero lo que ella sentía por él era todo un misterio. Solo rogaba para que sintiera lo mismo.

-¿Quieres que valla a tú casa la próxima semana?-escuchó que Albus le decía a Gwyn.

-si, ¿a caso no quieres o tienes miedo?-contestó Gwyn.

-¡yo no tengo miedo, Gwyn!-contestó.

-mis padres no te van a comer, vamos, eres mi novio ¿no?-las voces de Al y Gwyn se fueron alejando.

-Esc, apúrate-una mano entrelazó la suya. Él fijó su vista en esa persona, era ella y lo miraba expectante.

Le sonreí. Ella levaba sus cosas en una mano, igual que él.

Comenzábamos a salir cuando un chillido estridente llamó nuestra atención. Giramos la vista y vimos que, sobre el asiento derecho, batía sus alas, enojada, una lechuza.

-Sue, lo siento-ella me soltó la mano y fue por la lechuza, que seguía indignada.

Ahora tenía las dos manos ocupadas y no podrían salir del tren tomados de la mano. En parte era mejor así, al padre de Rose no le agradaba que yo estuviese cerca de ella, por una vieja enemistad entre nuestros padres.

Ese año habían pasado cosas increíbles y terribles. DE la _'A'_ a la _'Z'_. Al tenía agallas, pero los había metido en tremendo lío y por poco Gwyn muere. Al se había salvado, por un pelo, de que lo mataran. Y él y Rose habían salido algo heridos, todo por culpa de los prófugos de Azkaban.

Valla manera de llevar ese quinto curso.

Pero lo único que esperaba era que el padre de Rose se hubiera dado cuenta de que había mucho más en sus intenciones con su hija, después de todo él había utilizado su cuerpo cómo escudo para protegerla y esperaba también que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu año, hijo?-era su padre.

-bien, padre, gracias-contesté. Mi padre me sonrió y luego dio media vuelta, dispuesto a que nos marcháramos.

Giró la vista para verla por última vez hasta el primero de septiembre. Rose había aprovechado que su padre estaba saludando a su hermano y se había girado a verlo, agitaba su mano derecha suavemente. El le devolvió el saludo. Entonces notó que en la muñeca de ella llevaba una pulsera que él reconoció.

Sonrió satisfecho. Aquella pulsera se la había regalado para San Valentín como su _'admirador secreto'_. Quizá el próximo año, de regalo, le diría lo que sentía.

Si, eso pensaba hacer y se aseguraría de llevarle unos calderos de chocolate.

Ella era especial y estaba seguro de que era solo para él.

Él era un Malfoy y ella era una Weasley, pero presentía que ella terminaría siendo Rose Malfoy o al menos eso quería, y esperaba.

Ella, solo ella, rondaba por su cabeza.

Vio que Albus y Gwyn estaban entretenidos en su mundo, así que sonrió por última vez a ella y emprendió su camino a casa.

Albus ya había comenzado su relación con Gwyn. Él tan solo esperaba tener la misma suerte con ella.

Ella, una Weasley, su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida.

**FIN**

¡Hola! Bien aquí he traido un minific de ScorpiusXRose, da para pensar esa parejita ¿verdad?, teniendo en cuenta la rivalidad entre sus padres, es como un Romeo y Julieta versión HP, bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que me dejen Reviews.

Para aquellos que no hayan leído '_Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte'_. Rose es hija de Ron y Hermione y obviamente Scorpius es hijo de Draco Malfoy, como ya leyeron. Ya habrán podido adivinar de que si Albus es primo de Rose entonces es hijo de Ginny y Harry. Otro personaje es James Potter, que solo sale nombrado una sola vez y a la pasada, él es el hermano mayor de Albus. Y, con respecto a Gwyn, bueno ella es un personaje inventado por mí así que, por lo menos en el minific, no tiene mucha importancia.

Gracias por leer _**'Ella'**_, minific creado a las 02:30 de la mañana.

¿Qué hacía despierta a esa hora? Estaba con insomnio jaja, así que se me vino la imaginación y escribí.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Bye.


End file.
